


The Final Battle at Bomb-Omb Battlefield

by Twinsez



Category: Super Mario 64, Super Mario Bros. (Video Games)
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, Dark, Other, Sad, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:27:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28363884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twinsez/pseuds/Twinsez
Summary: The final moments of a soldier at the Battle at Bomb-Omb Battlefield





	The Final Battle at Bomb-Omb Battlefield

Fuse did not want to die, but he felt fate gave him no choice. The once peaceful Pink Bob-Ombs was issuing a final attack against the artificial Black Bomb-Obs and Fuse knew the battle would take his life away from him, his wife away from him, his friends, his family, his hometown, possibly even the whole Pink Bomb-Omb kingdom. Yet, somewhat unmercifully, death still took it’s time with Fuse, leaving him with tension in the trench, waiting for one unlucky water bomb to strike him and end it all.

‘At least we’re doing better than the other bombs,’ Fuse thought. On the other side of the battlefield was the main strike, determined to kill the Bomb-Omb king and end the Black Bomb-Omb Rule. Fuse’s team were required to be a sort of backup for the other team, to prevent the Black Bomb-Ombs to advance on the other side of the mountain. Clearly, Fuse’s team wasn’t doing a very good job, as 30 minutes ago a Pink scout came waddling from the opposite hills informing Fuse and his fellow dead bombs that the main army has been pushed to the very edge of the hills, and was taking one final stand. After that piece of fairly distressing news, the artificial Bomb-Ombs let loose a barrage of their own kind down on the naturals, killing what Fuse assumed was half of their already short supply of soldiers. 

How cruel it was, Fuse believed, to cower in a trench, that the generals at the camps knew they were sending those troops to death. Did he not have a right to live? Of course, they wouldn’t know any of that. They wouldn’t know about Igni back at home. How she was waiting for him to come home from the war, victorious. ‘Sorry Igni, I’m afraid you’ll be pretty disappointed.’

How much he would give to come back home, to see her again. That sweet purple bow always filled him with such happiness. He’d kept the image in his mind, of the bow, to calm his nerves back at camp. It reminded him of Igni, of peace, of his folks. Yet now, when he needed it the most, Fuse couldn’t seem to picture the bow for the life of him (or lack thereof). It was simply lost. 

Breathing heavily, Fuse risked a glance over the trenches. The Pinks were still managing to hold their own, but for how much longer, no one could tell. They were told to blow up the entrance leading to the other side of the battlefield and destroy the artificial camps that were held there. They succeeded in the former, but the latter proved trouble. Now even the debris blocking the mountain entrance was nearly cleared, leaving their mission, at least to Fuse, utterly pointless. What was most eerie about the field was the lack of bodies. It was natural for Bomb-Ombs to explode on impact, so their metal fragments were strewn about, some pink, mostly black. But there were no full corpses. Anyone who died would remain indistinguishable from any other Bom-Omb.

Stepping back down off of the conveniently placed stool, Fuse went over to the nearest vacant water cannon and shakily slammed his foot down on its switch. The gray switch collapsed under the impact, sending a stream of air to the main cannon. A blast of water shot out, heading straight towards the artificial camp. Fuse didn’t know if it hit or not, but he liked to think it caused some real damage. When you have a pessimistic view on your final moments, it helps to have an optimist’s view on some things.

He heard it before he saw it. An enemy water bomb came crashing down in the trenches, followed by the sound -and smell- of dozens of Pink Bomb-Ombs crying, then exploding. Fuse was safe, though. He thought Death was still taking it’s sweet time with him, twisting his mind further and further ‘til Fuse would maybe have tot ake things in his own hands. But just when Fuse began to reload the water cannon, a Pink Bomb-Omb landed near the feet of Fuse, his flame nearly gone. 

“Shit, RUN!” Fuse yelled behind his back to his fellow comrades. All at once, the Pink Bomb-Ombs hurriedly ran away from the suicide bomb, but it was too late. At least for Fuse. 

Fuse was caught by the explosion, and a sharp pain found it’s way in Fuse’s feet. A fragment of the nameless Pink found it’s way into Fuse, and as Fuse was rocketed towards the ground, he also heard the hiss. The bombs he told to run gasped, and began to ran even faster. “Wait,” Fuse pleaded with the bombs, fluids leaking out of his mouth. “Don’t leave me alone.” Even if any of the bombs wanted to stick around next to a dying one, the sounds of the Battlefield made his whispering plea barley inaudible.

Fuse rolled over on the back. Looking up at the smoke filled sky. He coughed, which caused pain to rack his body. His inured foot didn’t help matters. They wasn’t a natural even close to the dying Fuse. He was all alone.

‘Well, I guess this is how I die. You definatley took your time with me fate. Are you happy now? Are you happy with yourself. Did I live my whole life just so I can die alone? Did I live justto die to those who mimick us in movement and appearance, yet who’s only purpose is destruction? Did I live to die to a tyrant, we’ve never even met, let alone had any ill will towards?’

Just as quickly as that anger came, it was replaced with a complete sense of tranquility. Pain left Fuse, and his vision blurred. He was now alone with his thoughts, and Fuse had a change of mind. In his dying moments, he thought of his days back at camp, and the friends he made along the way. The ones who were determined to drive back the artificials, to meet their goal and save their kingdom. ‘Maybe…. Maybe I wasn’t meant to die. Maybe I just got unlucky. I have to hope there will be others to come after me, who will see my death and become passionate enough to win. I… I have to believe my death really does mean something.’ With that notion in his head, Fuse was able to relax, and regard on more personal measures. Fishing with pops, graduating high school. Marrying Igni. 

He recalled that night at Elio’s, where Igni was upset. They had recently gotten engaged, but Igni began to have second thoughts. She was struggling with commitment and cried to Fuse how she was scared he would eventually get bored of her and leave. Fuse remembered calmly paying for the food, then him taking the sobbing Igni to a nearby park. He sat her on a bench, and told her to look at the night sky. “You see how the stars make up the night sky. You see how beautiful they are? How beautiful they make the sky?”

“Y-yes. I suppose they are quite nice. But I don’t seem how-”

“Igni, listen. Do you love me?”

“W-what?”

“Do you love me, Igni?”

“Y-yes, I do but that’s not what I told you I’m concerned about.”

“Igni, listen to me. I am a part of you, and you are a part of me. In the night, no matter how much we pollute it, the stars will always be there to make the sky pretty. We are both part of what makes each other beautiful, well at least what makes you beautiful. But Igni, look at me. No matter what happens to us, we can never take those feelings away from each other, ‘less we lose ourselves in the process. And I don’t plan on losing myself anytime soon.”

Fuse finished the peaceful memory and noticed, even with his blurred vision, a purple outline of a bow across the black sky. Fuse smiled, his final action, before his final thought: ‘Even in death you don’t leave me Igni, and I will never leave you.’

The bow suddenly vanished as a distant humanoid shape, one Fuse could barely see, came from the sky and crashed through the illusion, heading towards the opposite battlefield. Yet before Fuse could investigate anymore, his thoughts were silenced with a boom.


End file.
